


【梦帕】那什么的房间

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *情人节我在写什么屑玩意*如题的陈年旧梗*幼体帕注意*为什么幼童帕不可以，我白某人就是要做你们做不到的事（*FBI warning*）
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 15





	【梦帕】那什么的房间

“研究成果表明，bugster表现出来仿造游戏角色的外表，是完全由游戏内容决定的，也就是说，无论他们与人类有多么相似，他们的身体完全是由数据构造的，自然也就没有年龄的区别。”

“目前世界上，年纪最大，换而言之诞生时间最久的bugster，按人类的算法也不过是六七岁的儿童。”

“假面骑士编年史事件结束后，作为世界上第一个游戏病感染者、假面骑士，也是医生的宝生永梦，想让病毒们融入人类社会。”

“说到底，bugster们的外在并不会改变，过去的历史在他们身上无法留下任何痕迹，这一点不是很不公平吗？”

“所以，这个游戏是让作为宿主的人类增进对病毒的了解的大好机会。”

从进入这个游戏领域以来，不知从哪里响起的类似新手引导的语音就一直跟随永梦。

这个游戏领域不属于登记在册的任何一个bugster，黎斗干脆地否定了对他的怀疑，并且发表了一番对于趁他被锁在牢里肆意妄的无良游戏开发者的声讨。

能制作卡带的人不多，小星作也郑重地声明他对这件事完全不知晓。或许是产生了新品种的bugster？或者是现有bugster的变异体？病毒会变异出更强的形态，要探明其真身需要时间研究。飞彩和贵利矢把已知的情报在白板上展开，正准备开始分析来龙去脉，回头一看，正面接触过bugster和疑似患者的永梦却不见踪影，只留下一张字迹潦草的便条：

“我去去就回。”

下方还有一行更为潦草的字体：“这是我的失误，我自己来挽回。”

所谓的“失误”，从一通求救电话说起。永梦记录下地址、放下电话后，没有过多思考，迅速赶到电话中所说的位置。那是公园中鲜少有人到访的区域，并不偏远，与不远处玩耍的孩子们只隔了一丛灌木，或许是因为植被茂盛封死了唯一的小径，永梦跃过有半个身子高的灌木，拨开挡在眼前的树杈，猫着腰前进，终于在一片落叶中发现一个蜷成一团的青年人。

“永梦，当心，气息不对劲。”

帕拉德从永梦的身体里分离出来，戴上玩家驱动器，手里捏着perfect knock out卡带。永梦点点头，也戴上了驱动器，手伸进口袋里确认一遍hyper muteki卡带的存在。只要是他们两个人一起那便是无敌的，永梦如此相信着。

“您好，是您拨打的求救电话吗？”

永梦先一步跑到患者身边，患者颤抖着点了点头，他不时变得透明，橙色的数据上下闪现。情况很不妙。永梦利落地戴上听诊器，对准患者准备进行诊断。突然，刚刚还显得十分虚弱的患者一把抓住永梦的手腕，把听诊器甩到地上：“为什么这么久才来？你知道我等了多久吗！”

“抱歉，我会很快为您诊断然后治好您的，请相信我。”永梦想要挣脱开患者的手，却发现他的力气巨大，根本不像是一个垂危的病人。帕拉德把听诊器捡起来，推了“患者”一把，他这才松开永梦。永梦低头查看被用力拉拽的衣袖，发现它早已变了形。

“你是什么人？”帕拉德上前一步，挡在永梦和那位“患者”之间。他隐藏得很好，但是刚刚释放出的力量已经完全把他的身份暴露在同为bugster的帕拉德眼前。

“你是bugster，我为什么没有见过你？”

“你知道我是什么人？原来如此，你就是‘那个’bugster。”

“患者”的嘴角上扬到了一个可怕的弧度，一个箭步冲向两人。帕拉德下意识地张开手护住永梦，顺手按下卡带的按钮。游戏音效还没响完，卡带就被打飞在地，帕拉德于是握拳打上敌人的胸膛，对方没有任何要躲闪的意思，这一拳被生生吃下。帕拉德对自己的力气是有自信的，特别是在他擅长的拳击游戏领域。来历不明的bugster却丝毫没有后退，转而抓住帕拉德的手腕，笑容越发瘆人。

“难道说…帕拉德快放开他——”

话音未落，两个bugster便消失在了永梦面前。地上徒留一张空白的卡带，以及一张字条：“想要拿回它，在这里启动卡带”。

这便是启动卡带后，永梦到达的游戏领域：不大的密闭空间，可疑的柜子，一整面墙的巨大镜面，一张双人床和…看上去年纪小了几岁的帕拉德？

帕拉德个子很高，就算在平均身高极高的CR也是前三的存在，至少是比永梦高上不少，此时看起来比永梦还要矮一些，原本就略显稚嫩的脸比原来更显得幼小。永梦想起刚刚不知哪来的效果音，“增进了解”是指这个吗？如果真是这么好心地想要帮忙的话，不必这么大费周章。帕拉德侧躺在床的边缘，看见永梦后没有马上迎上去，而是缩紧身子，往床的中央挪了一些。

“帕拉德？你怎么了，他…那个bugster有没有对你做什么？”

没时间顾及这个房间奇怪的陈设，永梦走到床边，低声询问帕拉德的状况。帕拉德始终紧闭着嘴，用点头和摇头作为回应。

永梦把手掌放在帕拉德的额头上，很烫，是不应该属于bugster的高热。与帕拉德相比永梦的体温要低一些，他蹭上宿主的手心寻求降温。永梦边抚摸有些被汗水浸湿、粘在一起的卷毛，边环顾周围的环境，寻找敌人的踪迹和逃脱这里的线索。如果是密室解密，应该会在可以调查的地方有什么线索才对。目前这个房间可以进行交互的地方大概也只有那个多层的柜子了。

永梦拍了一下帕拉德的肩膀，侧过身拉开床头柜的一层，只是朝内看了一眼，便用力关上。

“开玩笑的吧…”

帕拉德投来问询的眼神，永梦朝他笑了一下，告诉他不要在意。实际上里面都是一些永梦只听说过，没有真正见过的东西，在没有任何心理准备的情况下看到，果然还是会有不小的冲击力吗？

第二层、第三层的内容则更加不得了，有些玩意永梦根本不敢去想象它们的用途。大致浏览过一遍以后，镜面上浮现出了一根进度条一般的东西。与此同时，帕拉德从刚才开始就一直紧闭着的嘴边漏出一阵哀叫，双手紧握住永梦的手，他的身躯又缩小了几分，大致是刚升高中，还在成长期的男孩的个子。

“如果不尽快填满进度条，bugster-帕拉德将会不断缩小，直到消失。”

提示音再度响起，帕拉德听后扯住永梦的袖口，声音也带上了些许变声期青少年的沙哑：“那个柜子里面是什么？进度条是什么意思？”

永梦犹豫着不知道要怎么跟对除了自己的游戏世界以外的事知之甚少的病毒解释那些过于成人向的道具，对于“填满进度条”这件事他大概有了一些猜测，不过…真的是那样吗？

“我不是很清楚…你现在感觉怎样？”

“我也不知道是怎么回事，从在这个房间醒来开始就觉得很热，身体不知道为什么变小了，有点使不上力气，想要把周围的墙直接砸烂，但是做不到，也没有看见那个混蛋…那个柜子到刚才为止都还打不开，里面到底装了什么？”

见永梦支支吾吾地不回答，帕拉德准备进入永梦的记忆寻找答案，被永梦制止了。

“我…有一个猜想。可以朝上躺好吗？”

帕拉德将信将疑地转过身，伸直腿脚。永梦将过于宽松的t恤下摆往上拉起，在小腹上，意料之中地，有一个同样的进度条。

“永梦？”

帕拉德的声音从上方传来，没有杂质，单纯的询问，没有任何怀疑、完全信赖的语气。这让永梦不免得对接下来会发生的事感到强烈的负罪感。

“…帕拉德，之后不管你想要什么我都会满足你，请原谅我。”

帕拉德歪了下脑袋，张开嘴想要说什么，却被永梦落在脸侧的一个亲吻打断了。

打断他的还有褪下他的裤子，握住模拟人类男性的生殖器官形成的物什的手。

“帕拉德有自己碰过这里吗？”永梦的声音低了一些，握住小帕拉德上下撸动，激出帕拉德几声急促的低吟。

“没有…bugster不需要排泄所以这个大概只是那个檀黎斗的执着而已吧。”帕拉德不是很明白他的宿主正在对他做的事，从自己都不太常触碰的部位传来的阵阵刺激让他本能地抓住永梦的胳膊，低头看向逐渐苏醒的欲望。

永梦作为一个健康的成年男性，抚慰自己的事是肯定会做的，但是这么为同性做还是第一次，何况是自己所感染的病毒。他尝试着自己的那一套，从根部开始往上，用拇指摩擦头部，不时轻轻按压下方的卵蛋。由于紧张和不熟练，对于成年人类男性来说或许是过于生涩了，但对未经人事还被催情了的病毒来说已经是过分的刺激。帕拉德在带有薄茧的手指剐蹭过铃口时不由自主地弹起腰，腿往上收起，夹住宿主的胳膊，变调了的声音从喉咙中流出，带有本人尚不能理解的情色。永梦不断对自己说这都是被逼无奈，努力过滤自己的病毒无意识散发出的荷尔蒙。伴随一声高昂的呻吟，帕拉德释放在了永梦手中。永梦抬起手，打开一层抽屉，从中抽出几张纸把手上和一些散落在帕拉德身上的乳白色液体擦去。第一次射精就是在男人的手里…吗。之后要怎么跟他解释呢？

“哈啊…永梦……”帕拉德还没有从初次经历的高潮中缓过神来，轻声呼唤宿主的名字，手抚上腹部被印上进度条的位置。永梦把纸包好丢在地上，回头查看进度条——0%。

“果然这样不行吗。”

永梦低下头，双手捂住脸庞，沉默半晌后咬咬牙蹬掉鞋子爬上床，把帕拉德的裤子全部脱下，然后挤进他的腿间。

“要做什么？”帕拉德撑起上半身，他完全相信自己的宿主不会伤害他，但从永梦亲他开始，他所做的事都是他从未想过的，不免得有些慌张，双腿不自觉地想要合拢，又被打开。被这双没有一丝邪念的眼睛盯得很不是滋味，儿科医生有了一种诱拐未成年人上床的错觉…不，要按人类的年龄算帕拉德根本就是幼童吧。

“之后再跟你解释，好吗？现在情况紧急。”

帕拉德犹豫了一下，点了点头。

“啊那个…可以不要看这边吗？”我会下不去手的，毕竟帕拉德现在是这么小的样子。后面的一句话没有说出来，帕拉德闻后便听话地把头扭向另一边。

“嗯…那么我要开始了。”

永梦把帕拉德的腿往上抬了一些，让他的臀部落在自己的大腿上。再从抽屉里拿出刚刚看见的润滑液，以防万一一次性倒了一半在肉粉色的穴口。冰凉的粘稠液体触碰到皮肤时帕拉德瑟缩了一下，有些疑惑地用余光偷看永梦，发现宿主的双颊乃至耳根都已经是一片通红。永梦用中指沾取了一些，在一张一合的入口处打转，内心不断重复这是手术这是手术。

“帕拉德。”

“嗯？”

“我要…进去了。”

进去？去哪里？

帕拉德的疑问没能问出口，永梦的手指便探入不设防的小穴。尽管有过量的润滑液辅助，后庭被初次开发的疼痛仍然无法忽视，帕拉德发出一声痛呼，身体往后缩试图躲开永梦的侵入，被抓住胯骨重新摆回宿主的腿上。

“放松一点，相信我。”

嘴上这么说着，永梦也紧张得出了一身薄汗。学着av里面抚弄女性的方式，揉捏帕拉德平坦的胸部，紧绷的臀肉稍稍放松下来，缓缓往内深入。直到中指完全探入，帕拉德的后穴已经开始变得柔软，学着接受侵入的异物，甚至分泌一些肠液帮助润滑。探入第二根，张开两根修长的手指扩张狭窄的通道。永梦轻吻帕拉德的胸口，解开立领的纽扣，啃咬凸出的锁骨。接着是第三根。指尖蹭过一块软肉时帕拉德的声音变了调，被不像是自己发出的声音吓到，病毒有些疑惑地望向宿主寻求解释。“这里吗？”永梦按压了几下那处腺体，帕拉德呻吟着抖出几滴前液，环住永梦的肩膀，脸埋在对方的衣服中，声音带上了些许颤抖：“那里是什么？”永梦确认三根手指进出没有问题后，为了保险还是试着四根一起，有意无意地蹭过那个敏感的小点：“是能让你舒服的地方。”

扩张得差不多了，永梦抽出手指，帕拉德保持搂住宿主的姿势随着对方的动作坐起身，观察着自己小腹上的印记，仍然是保持在0%，没有一丝往前挪动的痕迹。

“这样不行吗？要怎么做才可以填满它，告诉我吧永梦。”

永梦犹豫着要不要真的进行接下来的步骤，那是一旦越过就再也无法返回的界线。不，他对帕拉德做的事早就已经逾越底线了。尚不知人事的病毒无法理解这种行为背后的意义，如果他知道了呢？他总是要知道的，那时他们大概再也无法保持现在的关系了吧。

“永梦，为什么不说话？”帕拉德扯住对方的衣襟，凑近他的脸与他对视，“我现在是变成小孩子的样子没错，不要因为这种事就小看我，要做什么尽管开口。”

帕拉德罕有如此严肃的神态，永梦轻咳两声，把散乱在缩小了的病毒额前的碎发整理好。虚拟出来的皮肤质感比平日更为细腻，永梦有些出神，一遍一遍地抚摸帕拉德的脸颊。病毒皱了下眉头，大声重复自己的疑问。

永梦把帕拉德环在自己肩上的手牵下来，引向自己的裆部，把暗红色的休闲裤脱下一点，早已有了反应的性器弹出，打在帕拉德的手上。帕拉德很快领悟过来，学着对方刚刚对自己的举动，握住永梦的欲望，感受它在手里逐渐胀大，青筋不时跳动。永梦挺腰抽动了两下，他压抑了许久，理智快要压不住情欲，背德感涌上心头。帕拉德模仿永梦的动作上下撸动，目光在对方脸上和高昂的性器之间来回挪动，听到永梦发出喘息时露出笑容：“是这样做吗？”

看见他的笑容，永梦也用微笑回应，把帕拉德的手牵离完全勃发的欲望，下定决心后缓缓开口：“这样做还不够。我想这个进度条的意思应该是…让我把我的性器插进你的后面，然后在里面射精……你大概还不能理解为什么，我也不知道那个bugster是想干嘛啦。人类称这种行为叫，做爱。性交、sex，什么都好，这在人类的生命中是很正常的事。”

帕拉德似懂非懂地点点头：“人类为什么需要这个…做爱？”

“从生物学方面来说是为了繁衍，男性和女性进行交配，然后女性会受孕生下小孩。当然更多时候是为了舒服，还有所谓的爱吧。”

“爱？”

“爱…我不知道怎么跟你解释这个。”永梦低下头，他成长的过程中，爱是极其缺乏的。在外人眼中，温柔开朗的儿科医生，技术过人的天才游戏玩家，无论哪一个身份都不会缺少旁人赞赏爱慕的目光和声音。更何况永梦总是在给予他人关爱，领着失去希望的患者重新爱上生活，无条件地散发温和的光芒，潜移默化地改变他身边的每一个人。

他缺乏感受爱的能力。他不在乎回报，所以迟迟没有意识到这一点。

与他一心同体的病毒，被他教会了爱与伤害之间的区别的帕拉德，反而一直把这件事看在眼里。因为一直都是这样，与他拥有同一颗心的人类只有宝生永梦一人，自然没有为此感到奇怪，偶尔会隐约有些许的违和感，特别是看见妮可和大我黏在一起时，这种感觉会更加强烈。

“这种事…今天在这个房间里发生的所有事都不要跟任何人说，在人类的世界中这种事属于隐私，是我们两个人的秘密，明白了吗？”

与宿主拥有一个秘密，帕拉德的眼睛顿时亮起来，语气中带有藏不住的喜悦：“明白了！”

永梦吻上帕拉德的唇角，往柔软的唇上推移时，帕拉德像是受到电击一样，忽地坐直而后又缩在一起，双手无助地拉扯永梦的白大褂，肩膀上下颤动，发出吃痛的呜咽声。永梦也被吓得不轻，连忙轻抚帕拉德的脊背，空出一只手握住帕拉德发凉的手，按捏柔软的掌心。本就比永梦的手小了一圈的手，此刻正在以肉眼可见的速度缩小，帕拉德的身体也在一同变化，逐渐变成初中生左右的样貌。

糟了，把这件事忘了。

“时间不等人，快点开始吧。”身体变化带来的剧痛还没有完全缓解，帕拉德便再次躺下，双腿夹住永梦的腰侧，把自己往挺立的性器上送。臀部蹭上温度相对高的欲望时，帕拉德才意识到要让这么一根粗壮的东西进到让手指通过都有些困难的肉穴中，似乎不是那么容易的事。“这个…进得去吗，会很痛吗？”

永梦将余下的润滑液全部淋到自己的性器上，现在帕拉德已经不止是雏的问题了，还有体型的差距，过于心急的话很容易受伤。

“会有点痛，我会尽量让你舒服些的。如果很难受的话就告诉我。”永梦俯下身，吻上帕拉德的嘴唇，舌灵活地撬开对方本就没有合拢的贝齿，触碰软糯的舌尖：“对了，这个叫做吻，和平时的那种不一样。”

“我要进去了。”

帕拉德点点头，有些紧张地抱紧身上的人。帕拉德习惯俯视永梦，有时会抱着体型比他小几圈的宿主打游戏，或者睡觉，仰视对方对于体型高大的病毒来说十分不适应，靠在永梦的胸口却带来一种安心的感觉。

永梦把多余的润滑液涂抹到小穴周围，扶着柱体抵上翕动的穴口，用力顶入。伞状的头部还没有完全进入，帕拉德就已经发出吃痛的哭叫，永梦闻声准备暂时离开，却被帕拉德的腿夹住腰杆，往内压了一些。

“我没关系的，继续吧。”

永梦怜惜地为帕拉德拭去淌下的汗水：“不要勉强自己。”

初次进入的过程十分艰难，永梦缓慢地磨蹭了许久才进入大半，等帕拉德的呼吸平缓下来，后穴的紧绷缓解了一些后，试探着开始小幅度的抽插。

帕拉德扯住永梦的衣领，把头埋在他的胸口，从永梦的角度只能看见一团蓬松的卷毛。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭帕拉德的发旋，还散发着淡淡的薄荷味洗发水的清香。帕拉德不时小幅度地抖动，压抑着发出一些呜咽。永梦捏着他的下巴让他抬起头来，才发现他已经把自己的下唇咬得冒出细细的血痕。

永梦舔去缓缓流下的血液，帕拉德伸出舌和他的缠绕在一起，后穴在亲吻中逐渐放松下来，抽送的幅度越来越大，性器几乎完全吞入，永梦扶着帕拉德的腰把他抬起来一点，下体几乎悬空让小病毒慌张地抱紧身上的人，腿脚勾在永梦的腰间。永梦不断调整进入的角度，按压上一处软肉时，帕拉德猛地弹起，呻吟的声音突然高昂，贴在两人中间晃动的欲望喷出一些透明的前液，后穴痉挛着咬住永梦的性器。

“高潮了…吗。帕拉德，还好吗？”

帕拉德还在前列腺高潮的恍惚中没有缓过神，疼痛被酥麻的陌生感觉取代，从脊柱爬上的电流入侵大脑，昏昏沉沉地没有办法进行正常的思考，只能用鼻音回复宿主的关切。

“…抱歉，现在没有时间等了。”

永梦继续挺腰，每一击都顶在那个脆弱的小点上，帕拉德不再压抑声音，少年稚嫩的嗓音发出包含情欲的呻吟，让作为儿科医生的永梦有些头皮发麻。下体被湿润柔软的肠肉紧紧缠住，穴道不住地收缩，仿佛是在吸允什么。帕拉德感觉永梦在他体内的一部分和他合为了一体，和他作为病毒进入永梦的身体时不同，他成为被进入的那一方，身心都被填满。永梦被他占据的时候并不是这种感觉，这一点他是知道的。后穴被撑开到极限，永梦的影子笼罩住他，汗水洒落在他脸上，他的心在雀跃，跳动着险些跃上喉头。

本应十分满足了，不知怎地，帕拉德感觉到了一种从小腹处传来的空虚感。那根奇怪的进度条盘踞的皮肤之下，有一个声音叫嚣着不满。

“永梦，永梦…”

空虚感越发强烈，想要什么来填补，但是他的后面已经很满了，还需要什么呢？bugster无助地发出抽泣声，双手交叠在小腹上，眼泪不住地往下落。

“怎么了？有哪里不舒服吗？”

永梦被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地抹去不断滑落的泪珠，亲吻对方的脸颊来安抚他。

“永梦，我想要…”

“想要什么？没事的慢慢说。”

“我想要…不是我想要，是这里……”帕拉德指了指小腹处的进度条，“这里，想要永梦的，进来。”

断断续续的语言估计连本人都无法理解，实际上帕拉德也确实不明白自己刚刚说了什么，隐约感觉这样可以缓解痛苦。反而是永梦理解得更快，他被自己的病毒散发出的过于猛烈的情色感击溃了，低吼一声便在小穴深处释放。温度略低的浓稠液体把更深处填满，帕拉德也随之释放——即便没有触碰。进度条一口气涨到了百分之四十左右，永梦退出来，头部拔出时发出一声轻轻的水声，失去阻碍后乳白色的液体从红肿的穴口流出，滴落在粉色的床单上更显淫靡。

“做得很好，很快就会结束了。”

永梦给了帕拉德一个奖励性的吻，手指在他的胸膛上抚过，在挺立的小点边划圈。帕拉德迷迷糊糊地回应他，后穴中黏黏糊糊的感觉不太好受，他感觉腹部有些发热，蹭上永梦的衣物降温。这一举动被永梦误解为邀请，便再次将半勃的性器顶入颤抖的小穴。

帕拉德毫无防备地被再次贯穿了，不满地哼唧一声 。有了前一轮射入的润滑，这次进入很顺利，调整一下方向后便开始抽插。永梦的后背被帕拉德抓挠撕扯，隔着两层衣物也能感受到火辣辣的钝痛。帕拉德正在忍受比这个重得多的痛苦吧。永梦低头去吻帕拉德，被他躲开，无奈地吻上帕拉德的喉结。脆弱的生命在唇下跳动，门齿划过皮肤，帕拉德的胸口漫上恐惧，手指插入永梦的发间，想要让他松开又不敢乱动。好在永梦很快就放过了他，他抬起头，对上那双少年的，在情动中染上一丝迷茫的眼睛时，罪恶感席卷重来。

“好奇怪…永梦。”原本被填满了的内部又开始呼喊着不满足，抽插带着流到穴口的精液打出白色的泡沫，咕啾咕啾的令人脸红的水声溢满整个房间。这就是人类的“做爱”吗？

“啊啊，大概我也变得奇怪了吧。”永梦第一次认识到，或许是第一次意识到他认为帕拉德很可爱。不是由于外貌变小带来的更加稚嫩的脸庞，而是另外的角度的，似乎有些不妙的一些原因。永梦握住帕拉德的手，柔软，带着细腻的软肉，比自己的小一些的手，环住他的欲望，引导着他上下撸动。

“永梦，永梦…呜…好像要出来了……”

“那就出来吧，没事的。”

帕拉德在自己和永梦的手中射出了第三轮，后穴因为高潮而夹紧，压得永梦也随之缴械，腹部的计数上升到接近80%。

永梦没有拔出，保持进入的状态，伏在帕拉德身上喘息。

精疲力尽的病毒连搭在对方肩膀上的双手都滑落下来，瘫在两边，也没有爬起来查看进度的力气。永梦看着他失去焦距的眼睛，忽然想起自己的外衣口袋里还放着一些糖果——儿科医生的必备装备。

“辛苦了，应该还有最后一轮。”永梦从口袋里掏出几颗裹着彩色糖纸的硬糖，放在拳中，在帕拉德的面前摊开，“想吃一颗吗？很甜的。”

“…你真的把我当小孩子吗，别开玩笑了，速战速决。”帕拉德承认他嗅到了糖果甜腻的清香，从永梦的手心散发出来的，让他想到游乐园里面的棉花糖摊贩，翻腾旋转拉出彩色云雾，含在嘴中也如云雾一般虚幻，转瞬即逝，唯有过分的甜腻留在舌齿间。

永梦看见帕拉德不太明显的喉结滚动了一下，心中轻笑一声，自顾自挑了一颗紫色的糖果剥开糖纸，往帕拉德唇边递：“补充体力也是很重要的。”帕拉德想要把他的手推开，发觉自己连动一下手指头的力气都没有了的时候，妥协地张开嘴让宿主把糖果放进去。

葡萄味，混了一些突兀的蓝莓香精，远远地隔着一段距离就能闻到的香味此时充满了鼻腔，把这么甜的东西送给年纪尚小的患者真的好吗？融化的糖水流到喉口，帕拉德动了动手脚，头也不再那么昏涨。几口咬碎缩成小块的糖粒，病毒勾住宿主的腰把他的性器往内送了一些，作为开始的信号。

永梦的衣服还整整齐齐地穿在身上，连裤子都只褪下了一半，洁白的外套被拉扯出许多皱痕。儿科医生的姓名牌没能来得及取下，帕拉德看着照片中永梦的笑容，他也是这么对着他的小患者、对着所有人笑的。在不久前，永梦从未想过这个笑容会对着帕拉德展露。他们之间的分歧似乎已经是上辈子的事了。

永梦此时没有在笑，他的表情很认真，还有一些帕拉德暂时无法理解的情绪。他的汗水滴落在帕拉德的脸上、胸膛上，帕拉德隔着衣服感受到指尖有些湿润。永梦试图吻他时，他把头转向镜子那边，发现镜子中的自己的表情，和永梦此时的很像，包括那份他还不了解的。

“怎么了？”

永梦发现帕拉德的走神，以为他已经腻烦了，于是加快抽插的速度，打算快点结束这件不该发生的情事。细碎的呻吟在永梦的攻势下逐渐走高，他看见永梦吻了他的小小的耳垂，咬住，湿热的鼻息打在耳廓上，他看见永梦的食指抚过脸侧的两颗小痣，看见永梦把他的腿抬高，架在肩膀上，进出的性器若隐若现，他的小腹被顶出一块不太明显的隆起。

如果真的能这么顺利就结束就好了。

“永梦。”

帕拉德回过头，永梦把滴在他额头上的汗珠擦去，抚摸他那柔软的卷发。

“我在，我在这里。”

永梦感到愧疚，他的病毒的心不曾责怪过他，他能感受到，从半身的那边传来的只有依赖和信任。抱有龌龊的思想的是他，对面前这副躯体产生反应、与之交合的也是他，对他的病毒，这个世界上另一个自己，萌生了不应该拥有的情愫的……

帕拉德听见永梦的心声，平日就能轻松感知到的声音因为交合的距离进一步缩小而更加强烈。他想要反驳，却被脊柱附近传来的钻心的刺痛生生咽回去。

又是那个……

他最先看见的是永梦突然缩小的瞳孔，似乎是受到了什么惊吓，然后看见自己的手臂变得纤细，永梦的肩膀越发宽大了，不得不把身体抬起来一些才能环住他的后背。

更加严重的一边是下体，更准确地说是后穴。帕拉德惶神了很久才把他变小和永梦的“变大”联系起来，不符合生长规律的缩小带来的疼痛还停留在肌肉上，本来几乎适应了对方的尺寸的后穴传来的撕裂感越发强烈，比开苞的疼痛更甚，已经完全是孩童的嗓音发出的哀叫吓得儿科医生不敢挺进半分。

拖太久了吗…这样继续下去很危险。永梦往下摸去，摸到一片湿润。不同于粘稠的分泌液，像水一般的…红色，血，还在不断渗出。

“不…不要动…！”

光是往后退半分的摩擦感，就足够让现在大概只有七八岁的身形的病毒痛得惊叫，嘶哑的声带拉扯着哭喊。永梦越发感觉自己是在施虐，只能不断地为帕拉德擦去眼泪，把他的头偏一偏以免呛到自己。帕拉德身体上的疼痛刻在他的心上，他的声音和失神的目光令他饱受折磨。

该怎么办？有什么办法吗？只要能缓解他的痛苦……

润滑液已经用完了，就算还有一瓶，现在进退两难的状况即使全部倒下去也无济于事。永梦把帕拉德托起一点稳在自己身前，拉开抽屉寻找可以使用的道具。记得是在刚刚拿到润滑液的旁边…有了！

和润滑液呈现差不多的可疑的粉色，在正面写着“内服”的字样，按理说药物都或多或少会对身体有一定的影响……永梦习惯性地看起背面的说明，还没有找到副作用的一栏，便被帕拉德夺过去。

“这个…可以用是吗？”

“等一下帕拉德——”

话音未落，不明成分的药物就已被病毒咽下大半，永梦连忙夺去瓶子，撬开帕拉德的嘴时发现早就一滴不剩。

“老是怎么乱来，如果出了什么事的话怎么办？”

甘甜的液体滑进深处，空气越发燥热，满得一丝空隙也没有了的甬道再次泛起不满足的瘙痒，帕拉德难耐地扭动腰肢，皮肉被摩擦牵扯的疼痛仍然存在，却像上瘾一般，为这种痛苦着了魔。

“永梦…永梦……好大……”

“听不见我在说什么了吗…真是的。”

面前是幼童状态的帕拉德，稚幼的脸上满盈的是与之不符的情动。异常分泌的肠液给予润滑，进出重新变得顺畅。声线还未分化的男孩声音本就和女孩的声音没有什么区别，加上动情的呻吟和湿润柔软的下体，如果闭上眼睛的话很容易误认为是在和幼女做爱。

不不不，无论性别，和这种年纪的孩子做都是会进局子的吧？

“永梦…在想什么？”

帕拉德在先前几次中早已用光气力，主动抽插几次后便动弹不得，朝宿主伸出手寻求帮助。

“…没事。”

永梦牵上自己的病毒伸出的手，与之十指相扣，随着心跳的节奏按捏细腻的皮肤，缓解一部分痛苦和不安。

“现在感觉怎样？”

顾忌着帕拉德现在的身形，永梦仍是缓慢地小幅度抽动，按压上那一点时帕拉德兀地弹起又落下，发出一丝泣音。

“好热…永梦的好深…”

“还很痛吗？”

“有一点…不那么痛了……嗯啊！很舒服…”

平整的小腹被体内的物什顶出一个凸起，正好顶在进度条的位置，把它拉扯变形，加上具有特殊意味的数字，越发淫靡。

永梦的身姿完全把灯光挡住了，帕拉德看不清永梦的表情，从另一边的心里传来涌动的情欲，把他包裹在温热的水中，一旦闭上眼睛，感觉便与快要沉入海中无异。药物作用在虚拟神经上，让痛觉不那么敏感的同时也让思维变得扭曲迟钝。作为同心同体的存在，在接收到对方传来的，虽然没有完全理解的所谓“爱”的情绪时，应该是满足了的。或许药物有让他产生了过分索求的贪念，体态娇小的病毒扶着医生的手臂慢慢撑起身，永梦担心他突如其来的举动会拉扯后穴造成更多的伤痛，连忙环抱住他让他保持平衡。

“永梦…”

想要亲吻吗？

永梦贴上帕拉德的额头，嘴唇触碰到鼻尖时却被轻轻推开。幼小的双手描摹着永梦的脸庞的轮廓，仔仔细细地，像是刚出世的眼睛还睁不开的幼犬用鼻尖认识世界。

帕拉德在确认永梦的存在。

“为什么没有在笑，永梦不喜欢和我做吗？”

帕拉德很清楚永梦不笑的原因，现在并不是笑得出来的时候。怪异的话语被一根丝线牵着，从大脑深处抽出来，由被麻痹了的舌草草编织，送进甜腻到不真实的空气中。永梦也明白帕拉德是在说胡话了，只要事情结束，药效过去，他甚至会嘲笑现在的自己。而永梦是永远不会因此发笑的，因为他着实喜欢这种感觉，喜欢到害怕而不敢在任何一处可能被发现的地方表现出来，甚至在这个念头产生的一刻就把它抹杀了。

既然要烂死在心里，不如趁着这胡闹一般的性爱游戏，好好发泄一番。

永梦吻上帕拉德的唇，缠住还想说更多的自己都不知道确切含义的撩拨人的话语的舌。口腔中还弥漫着糖果的香甜气息，连津液都带着一丝甜味。小巧的肺部很快接受不住长时间的缺氧，虽然bugster并不需要真实的呼吸，被设计得过于真实的窒息感迫使他挣扎着摆脱对方的深吻。

还有些头晕的帕拉德感觉背后的手突然加力，他被推着换了个方向，被举着半坐半跪地停在永梦上方。体位的变动带动体内的性器换了个方向，虽然被有力的双臂支撑着，免不了受重力的影响深入了一些。这种深度对于正处在药物发作期的帕拉德来说不过是增添快感的刺激。比起那个，现在他俯视永梦，宿主的表情全部暴露在灯光下。确认他没有在走神后，永梦朝他露出了一个微笑。

在这种情况下，显得有些假的、不带有情欲的、纯粹是爱意的笑容。

至少在帕拉德眼中是这样。对于永梦来说，是放下绝大部分心理障碍后拉扯出的一个假笑。

“我没有不喜欢。”

尽管说出这句话的心平静如水，帕拉德仍感觉脊梁被电流掠过，直直地输入中枢神经，痉挛着射出透明的液体。

永梦是在事后才想起来这个年纪的孩子可能还没有通精的问题的，但是动情的哭叫和紧缩的温热后穴就已经让他失去思考的能力，大脑空白地抽插几下后便射入深处。

头顶上方传来“Game Clear”的音效声，缓过神来的永梦托着帕拉德的后背把他轻轻放在被单上，腹部的进度条涨到100%后便消失了，散落成发光的彩色粒子升向空中，与此同时帕拉德也在不断恢复，莫约半分钟就“成长”成了平时的样子。

游戏领域还未分解，说到底那个bugster的目的到底是什么？永梦整理好自己，硬撑着昏昏欲睡的肢体为帕拉德清理，做了三次之后的贤者时间让他对着半张着朝外流淌可疑浊液的小穴也毫无想法。不管怎样他都是他的bugster，是由他的愿望诞生的，世界上的另外一个他。今天在这间房间内发生的事会随着游戏领域的消失而消失，不会对他们有任何影响。他如此相信着，或者说，祈祷着。

帮软塌塌的帕拉德穿上衣物后，永梦脱力地倒在帕拉德身边，闭着眼睛放空了一会思想，睁开后对上病毒一如既往的无辜的视线。

“我有点累…先休息一下再去找那个bugster…算…账……”

永梦眯着眼睛险些入睡，才想起来这里还算是敌人的领域，这么掉以轻心的话…

两瓣柔软的物体贴上永梦的唇，犹豫了一会后便离开了，又不舍地舔了一下他的嘴角。

“帕拉德…这个是只能和喜欢的人做的啦。”永梦有些头疼，大概要很久才能扭转帕拉德的一些观念了，“刚刚的那些只是被逼无奈，明白吗？”

帕拉德不解地偏偏头，眉头皱在一起：“刚刚永梦说喜欢我…”

永梦的心跳陡然加速，耳根发热，平缓呼吸也没能把过于明显的感情压制下去。

“那是……”

“要说‘不一样的喜欢’是吗？我知道你在想什么。明明我也喜欢你，却要把这种事全部归根到自己身上，太狡猾了。”

永梦有些发懵。

“我以为你是在说胡话。”

“至少在我发现你喜欢我的时候还是清醒的。”

帕拉德环住永梦的肩膀。修长的手臂，高挑出众的体格，宽大厚实的手掌，现在的帕拉德才终于让永梦有了一些实感。

如果再跟这样的帕拉德做一次，好像也不赖。

帕拉德先永梦一步嗤笑出声，揉乱了宿主的头发。

“什么嘛，永梦是个大色鬼！”

“这种词是哪里学来的，我说bugster的学习速度也太快了吧？！”

“不好吗？”

也不错。永梦在帕拉德的额头上落下一个吻作为约定的标志。

“那、么——”

“去把那个家伙揪出来揍一顿！”

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐（被打死）


End file.
